In the moving of loads, and in particular loads such as automobiles and trucks at accident locations or at recycling yards or disabled automobiles and trucks located in cover parking areas and ship holds the room to maneuver the load may be very limited. In the case of parking garages and ship holds the height of the area will prevent the use of convention tow trucks and devices. In one extreme case, ship holds, the low ceiling height prevents the use of towing device that have an operator seated on the top of the towing device. In the case of junk yard or recycling yards for automobiles and trucks the close storage of the vehicles in these locations requires a towing device having high mobility and a small turn radius and the ability to accurately manipulate the article or load being moved to avoid damage to the load and to adjacent structures and loads. In addition the ability to quickly, conveniently and safely move a towing device from location to location is nearly always necessary.